Just A Little Girl
by Evanescencefan97
Summary: 'Cause all of this is all that I can take And you could never understand the demons that I face So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world For with everything you are, you're just a little girl Harry thinks about where his and Ginny's relationship went wrong. Song used is 'Just A Little Girl' by Trading Yesterday.


**A/N: Hello. This is a songfic based on Trading Yesterday's song 'Just A Little Girl'. Enjoy. (Written in Harry Potter's POV)**

_**You never cared to hear the other side  
So why would you care to keep this thing alive?**_

It was all too clear to Harry Potter that Ginny Weasley would never forgive him. After all, he hadn't meant to hit her with _that _much force. Harry had just meant to give her a small slap and tell her to stop being so stupid for once in her life.

_**You**____**paint**____**me into the memory of all your pain  
But I will not be drawn into the past again**_

Harry had said sorry. Of course he had. But he wouldn't forget the terrified look on the redhead's face even as she shouted and cursed him to the pits of hell. He had apologised, countless times.

"_Ginny! I'm so, so sorry. You know I didn't mean to do that to you. I would never intentionally hurt you!"  
Harry yelled this loudly to Ginny, but her cries of hatred for him were louder, and blocked out his pathetic apologies towards her.  
"NO! You're not sorry. I can't take this anymore. I hate you Harry James Potter!"  
With that final cry, Ginny viciously tore the wedding ring off of her finger and threw it at him.  
"Here you go. Give this to one of your other girlfriends. One you don't hit. One that you really love!"_

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face**_

'That cow', Harry thought bitterly to himself. 'She has no idea about anything. She had a fucking amazing childhood, didn't she? I was bloody abused by my 'apparent' fucking relatives. She has no bloody idea about anything. That bitch.'

_**So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world**_

Of course, Ginny had told her whole family, as well as Hermione, Luna, Neville and everyone Harry knew, even Malfoy, about what Harry had done. About how he had apparently tried to kill Ginny countless times. How she had caught him in bed with _Lavender Brown_.

_**For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.**_

Of course, Ginny was offered great comfort after she had lied to people about what went on during her relationship with Harry. Ron and Hermione had stopped making any contact with Harry. Mrs. Weasley stopped sending her weekly invites to dinner._****_

I never meant for you to feel this way  
The Decembers were never meant to be our graves  
It's not a___**question**____**of who is wrong and what is right  
But time cannot heal what you will never recognize**_

If Ginny couldn't understand that Harry didn't mean to hurt her, then Harry had no chance of even attempting to save his relationship with her, or anyone for that matter._****_

'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face

'Who fought Voldemort? Me. Who was willing to sacrifice themselves to save everyone? Me. Who lost his parents and hardly had time to grieve? Me. Who had the fate of the Wizarding World on their shoulders? Me. What thanks do I get for that? Oh yes. My 'friends' hating me forever.'

_**So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl**_

"Ginny doesn't know what it's like not to have a proper family. She doesn't know what it was like for me to face Voldemort and just try not to die in the process. She doesn't know what it was like to see everyone you ever cared about dead, while you have to _walk _to your own damn death."  
Harry said out loud to himself. He felt slightly better after releasing his emotions._****_

So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you were right  
To keep away the dark  
To help you sleep tonight

'They can believe Ginny without talking to me about it if they want. If they're happy with thinking that I'm abusive, then why should I care about it? It's their fucking choice, not mine.'

_**[Go on and decide  
Who is wrong, what is right  
'Cause you know inside...]**_

Ron could make his own choice. Hermione could. So could Luna, Neville and the Weasleys. Because I know I didn't mean to hurt my beautiful wife. And as long as I know it, I don't truly care what others think of me._****_

'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
[Go on and decide]  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
[Who is wrong, what is right]  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
['Cause you know inside...]  
For with everything you are

'I'm going to try and fix this as best as I can. And if I can't fix this, I will feel better knowing that I at least tried to help fix this problem.'  
Harry said this while laying flowers on the grave in front of him.

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
[Go on and decide]  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
[Who is wrong, what is right]  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
['Cause you know inside...]  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
**_

And Harry's daughter was just a little girl sleeping forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm going to put a link to this song on my bio, so make sure to check the song out! Goodbye and I will see you all soon.**


End file.
